


Ben Finn and the Hero of Brightwall smooch a lot

by AlienCupcakes13



Series: Freya, Queen of Albion [2]
Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, idr which set it is... but im using one from tumblr, its just kissing, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: i need to write more of these two... i also need to learn how to write smooches. so, i'm just gonna use them as my test dummies. if you want to read a bunch of different types of kisses, ranging from fluffy to angsty, then come on in! there's hot cider in the kitchen and the fires roarin'!some may be longer than others, it really depends on how much inspiration strikes me for a specific prompt.
Relationships: Ben Finn/Hero of Brightwall, Ben Finn/Princess (Fable)
Series: Freya, Queen of Albion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496234
Kudos: 5





	Ben Finn and the Hero of Brightwall smooch a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"A puts their hands on B’s shoulders from behind them, where they are sat on the couch. He leans down and around, while B turns his head a little, accepting the quick peck."_ I changed up the prompt a bit but i like how it turned out!

The first time it happened they didn’t even notice at first. It wasn’t until Ben looked around the map table to the incredulous and confused faces of Page and Walter that anything had dawned on him. His face went beet red and he turned all of his focus to the little figure of the Mistpeak dweller’s camp.   
  
Freya… the Hero of Albion... had given Ben a chaste peck on the cheek as she left the room. Her hand had lingered on his waist for just a second too long… and Walter was now glaring daggers at him.   
  
When Freya had come back only minutes later with the papers she was sent out to acquire, her own face was just as red as Ben's still was. She clears her throat after handing them to Page and stood quietly next to her, avoiding eye contact with Ben through the rest of the meeting.   
  
This one action had broken a dam between the two of them. When one had to leave whatever room they were in, their instincts immediately pulled them to the other, just to give them a peck on the cheek, lips, the side of their heads... wherever they could reach to let the other know that they will return. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos' are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
